Dreams
by Ginny Perry
Summary: N pursues affection outside his castle, and Ghetsis is not too pleased. Isshushipping, Harmoniashipping. YAOI. Please read the warnings.
1. Dreams

I don't know how to tell you this, but... this fic has rape, abuse, violence, blood, and Ghetsis/N... I know, you are flabbergasted, since all Ginny seems to write is fluffy stuff, right? Hurhur.

**Shit's not for everyone, brah.**

**-**

"What are you doing, N?" I questioned, walking in on him in his room, playing with his trains. Wasting time. He was an adult now, almost twenty years old... playing with toys. My lip quivered in disgust as I grimaced.

"I was just taking a break," N said to me, looking up at me with a look I could not read. "It is scary outside, Ghetsis. Sometimes, I miss my toys and my friends..." My eyes narrowed. This was _not_ part of what we had discussed.

"You are wasting time," I said to him, displeasure dripping from my voice. "Do you think I would have let you go outside alone if I did not think you were ready? I am disappointed in you."

N looked hurt by my words. He always seemed to be manipulated by the threat of failing me. I enjoyed taking full advantage of this. Sighing, I sat down on his toy box, attempting to hide my awakening erection. Had the mere_ thought_ of controlling this boy really cause this in me? No matter...

I did not have to say anything to N; it was like he read my mind. He stood up, a slightly forsaken expression washing over his face, and approached me. He knelt down between my legs, pushing my robe out of the way. He was trained in this. The lack of effort needed on my part now pleased me. N said nothing as he unbuttoned my pants.

I exhaled as I felt the warm wetness surround my cock. Without hesitation, his tongue went to work, curling around the ridge that ran down the back of my length. I exhaled and shuttered; I had taught him well. Perhaps he wasn't as foolish as I had thought. He had about fifteen years experience doing this, anyway... he had _better_ be-

My last thought slipped away as one of his hands wrapped itself around the base of my manhood and started stroking me in rhythm to his bobbing head. I gasped without restraint, although some part of my brain probably forced it out of me to let him know how amazing it felt. N took heed and picked up his pace, his tongue tracing delicate figure eights along my shaft. I tried to make coherent thoughts but the staggering build-up of pleasure was mind-numbing.

N stopped momentarily, pulling off, gasping for a moment to catch his breath. This struck a nerve with me; this wasn't supposed to be merciful for him.

"Why did you stop?" I demanded, gripping his defined jaw and meeting his forlorn eyes with my own. His face was emotionless, but I could see in those eyes how terrified he was. You'd think after so long, I'd be able to break him into nothing more than a shell of a person. But N was a stubborn bastard. Ahh, well... it simply made things more... _interesting_ for me.

"I'm sorry, Ghetsis... I needed to catch my breath..." I glanced down at his neck for a moment, noticing those faint scars curling around his collar and cutting into his left clavicle. Such a fateful day that was. N had been fortunate I was so compassionate with him, leaving marks that were so easily coverable. My face, my flawless _face_, the one part of my body that I knew was perfect... ruined. One swipe with my own blade and he had destroyed it. If I could've killed him, I would have in a heartbeat. Ohh, it would've been so easy... but I restrained myself. That would have put quite a large damper on my plans.

I noticed bruises next to those faded scars. Bruises that were not placed there by me. I grabbed N by the back of his head and pulled on his hair, exposing his neck more clearly. He whimpered and I saw him bite his lip, suppressing his nervousness. They were fresh, barely more than a day or two old. Purplish red spots littered down his neck, almost like a constellation of stars.

"Who gave these to you?" My voice was wavering, rage barely sustained.

"W-What...?" He had the nerve to play stupid. Insulting my intelligence. If only he knew what I was capable of... he wouldn't _dare_ disobey me. Or perhaps he did know, but wished to test me? Even after considering his vulnerable position, my hand grasping his hair, his half-naked form kneeling before me, his lanky body obviously no match for my own brute strength?

How sorry he would be, playing ignorant.

I let go of his hair, allowing him to straighten his head. I saw the look of relief on his face which only taunted me more. There is no relief when you disrespect _me_. N did not deserve it. The backside of my hand collided with his face as hard as my swinging arm would allow, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. His cheek darkened to a bright shade of red as he whimpered through choked gasps, kicking his legs and curling up in obvious pain.

"Do you think I'm _stupid_, N?" I asked him calmly, not bothering to get up from my seat on his toy box.

"No!" he cried, tears beginning to roll down his reddened cheeks. His pain tolerance was that of a little girl. While pathetic, I rather enjoyed watching him squirm.

"_Where did you get those marks on your neck?_" It was a question, but my booming voice formed it into an almost demanding statement, a command.

"I don't know!" Why was he being so persistent? It was becoming annoying. Still, this gave me a chance to force it out of him. Not that I hadn't planned this from the beginning, but perhaps his fragile mind would justify this... yes N, you deserved this for resisting your father...

I practically jumped on top of him, turning his fetal-positioned body supine. His teary eyes looked up at me in terror, unchanging from the years of our little games. He was an adult now, but still so much like a child... how fragile his emotions were, how naive his view of the world was, how thin and perfect his body was... all perfectly according to my genius agenda.

"So stubborn..." I lamented, tracing the marks with my fingers. N shuddered under my touch; I could feel his torso trembling. His fear was so delightful, just as it always was. How hard it was to resist just fucking him right there, in his weakened state and position. But no, I had to be more forceful with the boy. "Who are you protecting, dear N?"

"Let go of me!" N half screamed, half cried, trying so hard to sound heroic. I chuckled at his meager attempt, amused.

"_Make me._" Ohh, he tried; N pushed so hard against me, his desperation almost radiating off of his fingertips. Those shaking arms were doing nothing, even at his prime age. He began clawing at my chest, shutting his eyes and turning his head away from me as if ashamed. So hopeless. After I felt his nails penetrate my skin, I grabbed onto his wrists and he immediately stopped.

"Are you done?" I asked, a smile uncontrollably stretching over my face. I couldn't help myself, as much as I preferred to remain stoic. N turned and looked up at me, those green eyes pleading with me. It was beautiful. _Too_ beautiful. He was too perfect; the urge to corrupt him was too strong. I couldn't resist.

It didn't even occur to me that I had struck him until I heard him cry out, his hand covering his face again like he had before. It was a bit of a blur. I found myself pummeling N with my fists, thrashing at his once youthful face. I was beating the _life_ out of him, his childish cries barely reaching my ears. I was able to contain myself for a moment, pulling off of him.

"Get on your knees," I commanded my son, pulling out my half-hard erection. N was still on the floor, sobbing, holding his face. I grabbed him by a fistful of his hair and dragged him to his knees, his hands falling to his sides. His perfect face was now excessively bruised, one eye nearly swollen shut. Blood dribbled down from his nose, mixing with that from a split lip. _God_, those tears... they were enough to nearly push me over the edge.

"Are you willing to tell me who gave you these marks on your neck, or have I not proven a strong enough point?" N said nothing, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. "Then open your mouth."

He did not resist; at least he had learned _something_. N parted his bloody lips and I thrust myself deep into him, the head of my dick hitting the back of this throat. Holding the back of his skull, I began fucking his mouth. It did not take long for him to gag, instinctively pulling away. In all honestly, it was fine that he reacted this way; I was already prepared for what was to come. But I figured I'd play the villain just this one time.

"If you can't handle that," I said, slapping him again across his abused face and causing him to topple over, "then I suppose you want something else." I crawled on top of him and he whimpered, tears still pouring down his cheeks. The fact that he was holding something from me _infuriated_ me.

"After all these years, everything I have done for you, N..." His khaki pants, spotted with blood, were so easily removed. He didn't fight me anymore, perhaps fearing more punishment? "You have the nerve to hold something from me. I'll give you one more chance."

Just as before, N was silent. His hands now covered his eyes, shielding his emerald orbs from me. I admired his dedication, but abhorred his disrespect. I would enjoy this.

I didn't even bother removing his boxers; I simply pushed the fabric to the side. N knew what was coming, I could tell by the more apparent hitches in his breaths. There was nothing he could do to prepare himself for this, obvious by the same curdled scream he made time and time again when I fucked him. Regardless of their similarities, those cries never failed to excite me in the most primal of ways.

With one movement, I pushed myself passed his entrance and into his tight body. Regardless of the fact that he was now grown, it always felt _amazing_. I forced my way all the way in, feeling the familiar warmth of blood gather against my skin. But something was different... something was wrong...

I looked down, and N's mouth was covered by both of his hands, holding back that scream I had grown accustomed to.

Oho, was this a _challenge_?

I began pumping into him, savoring his heated passage tightening so perfectly against my cock. For a moment, I wondered if he knew that I was getting pleasure from this. I preferred for him to think of this as merely punishment, something I had to carry out almost ritually to teach him a lesson. N's mind was a mystery, an unsolvable puzzle even to_ me_ on occasion. I could only hope he had retained his innocence. But those hickeys on his neck...

Those thoughts flared my anger again, and I began thrusting harder, no longer caring for my own pleasure. I wanted this to _hurt_. I will force the answer out of him; as impervious as N thought he was, there was nothing I want that I cannot have. It was insulting for him to even think such a thing.

"How does this feel?" I purred into his ear, pushing myself deeper and deeper with every nearly painful thrust. "Did someone do this to you, N...?" I could see the humiliation and pain wash over his face, building up quickly. I started licking, biting at his neck where the marks lay. "Did you cry out like the little whore you are? Did you scream like you always scream for _daddy_? Just tell me, and this will all be over..." I started fucking him like there was no tomorrow, like there was nothing to live for, no hope, faster and deeper, like I was losing my-

"Black!" he screamed, panting as his feeling erupted out of him. "Black did this to me! Please! _Please, daddy, stop!_"

I knew it. I _knew_ it. Still, I did not stop. His use of such an immature title only made me harder. Now able to concentrate on my own pleasure, I continued pounding into him, his customary sobs and pleads ringing in my ears. It did not take me long. I felt my orgasm climb past the point of no return, and I groaned as I came hard into his trembling body. My vision blurred and I saw stars, causing me to nearly topple over onto N's heaving chest.

After catching my breath, I stood up and adjusted my robes. N's broken body lay among his childhood toys, his blood in stark contrast to the blue cloud-covered carpet. I laughed at the ironic sight.

"Well now, that wasn't so hard, was it, N?" I swear I saw my smile reflected in his glassy eyes. "And to think, all of that could've been avoided if you would have just obeyed and did what was ordered of you." I began to exit his room, turning the key in the lock. "I'll see to it that this child is killed. Black, was his name? He is interfering with plans, N. He will get in the way of your goals. You don't want to throw all of your dreams, do you?"

I did not let him answer. I left, locking the door behind me. Immediately, I heard quiet sobs coming from behind the wall. My smile widened.

Yes, _your_ dreams, dear N.


	2. Simple Pawns

This fic is... awful. Awful awful awful. I think it's probably my most cringe-worthy fic to date. Ghetsis is just _evil_. But uhh, I was trying to keep it in character. But anyway...

I was requested Ghetsis/Black and... I don't want to spoil the rest. It will be a surprise, I guess. It's got rape and violence and evilness and buttsexing and all kinds of terrible things (that I know you keep coming back for more for).

ENJOY~

I quickly walked down the hall of the castle, my booming steps echoing off the cold stone walls. I had a feeling this whole time about that boy, Black. I had the Dark Trinity following him throughout his journey to study him. I knew N had taken a liking to him. But _this_? To think, this child, entrancing N into an obvious fit of passion... it _sickened _me. I would not stand for it. N was _my _toy.

I opened the door to the three young men's chamber. They immediately stood up when they noticed my presence, bowing humbly like they had been taught.

"Bring me Black," I stated simply. "Unharmed. I will be waiting in front of N's room." With a nod, they vanished. I had much faith in those three; they had not failed me yet. That boy would be here soon. I turned, my cape spinning with my motion, and headed back towards N's door.

I swear, I could hear his sobs from the hallway. They didn't even seem very loud, but were still audible. I snickered, thinking about all those times that I made him scream. Clearly, others would have heard him if they were anywhere close by. But even after dozens of times, no one even dared to question what went on. My power was nearly infinite. They were fearful of me. How perfect. Such simple pawns, not even willing to aid a child who was so obviously in peril. They knew better. Even their learned morals were no match for the esteem they felt for me.

I leaned against his door, arms crossed, my focus on the floor. He was speaking now; I could barely understand him over the trickle of the water fountain close by.

"I'm sorry, Black... I'm so sorry... what have I done...?"

Ohh, he was about to find out what he had done. I would make sure of it.

Almost appearing out of thin air, I saw four sets of feet out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and smiled. Two of the Shadow Trinity boys held Black's arms back; he was kicking and thrashing about to no avail.

"We brought him, Lord Ghetsis," stated the third. I took the key from my pocket and unlocked N's room, motioning to them as I opened the door. Quickly, the two tossed the boy through the entrance, and I quickly locked it again. I wanted them to have some time to interact before I intervened.

"Thank you. You are relieved of your duties." When I turned around, the three were gone. I silently pressed my ear to N's door, attempting to hear their conversation.

"Are you okay, N? Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry, I... Ghetsis... he found out..."

"But how? No, no, it doesn't matter right now. What happened to your face?" I pressed my ear more firmly against the hard wood of the door. I wondered if he'd say. If he knew better, he'd keep quiet. There was a moment of silence.

"He..." N was sobbing again, muffled by something.

"I'll kill him," I heard Black's voice say. "I'll kill him." I couldn't hold back anymore. Slowly I cracked the door open, walking in to see N held tight in the other boy's embrace. I grimaced at the sight; just seeing Black _touch _him made my skin crawl.

"You'll kill me, you say?" I said, leaning back against the door to close it. The looks on their face - that look of sheer terror and realization as they turned towards me - sent a jolt of pleasure down my spine.

"You!" Black stood up, his fists balled in a seemingly empty threat, his eyes attempting to pierce through my stoic visage. It failed.

"Yes?" I responded with a smile I couldn't suppress. His brash efforts were humorous. Black suddenly charged for me, his fist pulled back to strike. I heard N cry out meekly, for what I could not determine.

As soon as he was going to strike me, I simply stepped out of the way, and Black stumbled. I grabbed his arm and jerked him towards me, a quick shout coming from him. I twisted him in front of me, wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling his body against mine. My other arm gripped him by the chin. I turned towards N as Black meagerly kicked and squirmed.

"So this is the boy?" I said to N. N's eyes were bugging out of his head, his hand clutched so tightly against his chest. "The boy who gave you those horrid marks on your neck? He has quite the audacity to touch what is mine. He should've known better. No matter." I couldn't help myself. I wanted to scar N deeper than any assault on him ever could. Nuzzling myself into Black's neck, I ran my tongue from his clavicle to the base of his ear, then nibbled playfully on his lobe. The child thrashed harder against me, but he was no match for my strength.

"No! Please Ghetsis, don't hurt him!" N cried so pathetically, noticeably trembling.

"I don't _have _to hurt him," I insisted, running my free hand down the collar of Black's shirt. He whimpered under me as I caressed his bare chest. "Tell him how good it feels, N. Perhaps it will relax him a bit. And don't dare move or I'll kill him."

"Let go of me!" he demanded, kicking back at my shins. I barely felt the blows. Instead, I ran my hands through his beautiful chocolate-colored hair, wrapping his delicate curls around my fingers. I wanted to tease them both a bit before finally taking him. Their helpless reactions were so pleasing to the senses.

"He's quite lovely. I can see how you were drawn to him, N. Mmm, did you run your hand through these divine locks as he ravished you?" Quickly, I drew my fingers into a fist, twisting his tresses in the webbing of my hand. Both cried out simultaneously as I dragged him to the floor, holding his face firmly against the carpet. He pushed against the floor, trying to force his body up, but all of my weight was holding him down.

"Ghetsis!" N cried, tears beginning to fall. He reached his arm out to me, his eyes pleading as he realized my intentions. "Please don't-"

"Save your breath. You should've known better than to seek out someone else's touch." I unbuckled his belt with one hand as he continued to kick blindly. "How many times must I tell you before you learn, N? You belong only to me. You cannot trust other humans; you _know _what they are capable of. Do the visions of your injured friends really not convince you enough of this?"

I unlooped the belt from Black's slender waist and a devious idea came to my mind.

"I am going to tie you up," I said softly. "I suggest you do not fight me, or I will make you regret it. Won't I, N?" I looked up at the older child and flashed a grin. He flinched at the mere sight. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Black, don't fight against him, please... it will only make it worse...! Please... I... I know from..." He swallowed hard and looked away, ashamed. "I know from... experience..."

"What?" Black screamed, his strength surging all at once. I actually had trouble holding him down now. "You _sick bastard_, I'll-" My knee struck the middle of his back, pinning him to the floor. With all my weight on his abdomen now, it was easier to manipulate him. I would not allow him the liberty of escaping. I had such a glorious opportunity...

Black gasped for air as his lungs were shoved against the floor, my hands now holding both of his wrists behind his back. Still, he thrashed. I admired his dedication. N would have already realized the inevitable; this child still had fight in him. It made things more... interesting.

"What, dear boy? You really care that much for N?" As I asked him, I wrapped the thin strip of leather around his wrist, pulling it tight through the clasp. "He _is _foolish, after all... perhaps you found his emotions as easily manipulated as I have? Tell him what he wants to hear, and he'll submit to you. A simple empty threat will have him on his knees. Have you learned this as well?"

For a moment, I looked up at N. He was practically bawling, covering his ears and tightly shutting those radiant eyes of his. He was rocking back and forth, I assumed in an attempt to comfort himself.

"N," I boomed, making sure he could hear me. "If you wish the least bit of harm on this lover of yours, you'd best uncover yourself. I cannot wait to see the look on your face when I've taken this boy... I want you to watch his anguish, hear his beautiful screams..." His eyes slowly opened and his shaking arms lowered, his fear practically beaming off of him.

"No, N, look away!" Black screamed at him. "Don't worry, I'll be okaa-aahh!" I yanked his boxers down to his knees and grabbed a handful of his ass, digging my nails into pure flesh and relishing his response. I was going to enjoy this... his body was so soft to the touch, so sublime...

I couldn't help but explore him for just a moment longer. I ran one of my hands down his chest and I could feel Black's skin quivering under my touch. He was scared now. My fingers slid down a small patch of curls and I met his hardened cock. I chuckled out loud.

"My, you're so _hard_," I teased, pumping him a few times. "But still, so small... how ever could you seek pleasure from _this_, N, when I could give you so much more?"

I chuckled out loud as I pushed my robes to the side with one hand, unbuttoning a closure and allowing my erection free. His legs kicked back at me, but I did nothing to stop them.

"I applaud your dedication," I whispered to him as I aligned myself with his entrance. I was not going to prepare him. Any pain this caused me would not hinder my pleasure. I wanted to hear him scream as I broke his little body. "But you should have known, boy... you should have known that body belongs only to me."

I pushed as slowly as I could manage, forcing my way through him, muscle giving in as I advanced. N shrieked piercingly; I did not even hear a whimper out of the child below me. It was no issue, of course. I was willing to work for his cries. As soon as I had filled him to the hilt, I jerked back and forced my way in again abruptly, feeling more flesh tear under me. I heard a hiccup-like gasp come from the brown-haired boy, but that was nowhere near adequate.

I showed no constraint as I fucked his small body, grabbing him by those thin hips, my thumbs digging into his immaculate skin. N was sobbing now, this assault eliciting the response I had hoped for. He ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing at his scalp, unable to process quite what" was happening in front of him. Ohh N, had you learned your lesson? Those beautiful tears indicated so, but I could not resist the opportunity to ruin the two of them even more. Make N _truly _hate humanity. Show him what happens when you form relationships with other people. Force him to only obey _me_.

"Please, please Ghetsis, stop! Please stop hurting him...! This is my fault! Oh god, I'm so sorry, Black! I'm so sorry!" N begged and pleaded and rambled pathetically, like music to my ears. Still, the fact that he merely stood there, witnessing this scene before him, was not as satisfying as I had hoped. I wanted N to enjoy himself as well.

"Come here, N," I demanded, still forcing my way in and out of the other child. "Sit in front of your suitor and let him please you like he did before."

"W-What?" When he didn't move, I grabbed a handful of Black's hair and yanked hard, tearing his neck back, eliciting a sharp cry.

"Did I stutter? Let him suck you off." Slowly, N rose to his feet, his mouth half agape. He wiped the wetness from his face, but the tears continued to fall steadily. He sat himself down in front of Black and I grinned. The boy was so obedient, he didn't even dare cross me, even at such a depraved request.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Black..." I pulled out momentarily, then forced myself back into his tight body, causing Black to cry out; N gasped soon after. Their laments only turned me on more, but I had to contain my mounting pleasure. Letting go of his hips for a moment, I unbuckled the belt that binded his wrists, freeing his arms. Immediately, he brought them to his sides, pushing his face up off the floor, propping himself up on his forearms.

"I allowed your hands free. I expect you to put them to good use. Go ahead, boy." Once again I pulled out and then forced myself back in to my limit, savoring the sweet friction against my cock. He let out another muffled cry, probably squeaking through a bitten lip. Black was complaisant; with one shaking hand, he reached for the opening in N's boxers and wrapped his delicate fingers around the green-haired boy's limp member.

A part of me was disgusted that this child was able to stroke my son so skillfully, eliciting cries that were a mix of dread and bliss. As I watched N's face flush with gorgeous shades of pink, I grew jealous. For years I had been making him throw his head back from sensation... _I_ had been the only one who was allowed to cherish those sounds he made, the incredible feeling of his body tensing under me in his fits of orgasm. The thought of someone else experiencing that what was mine alone to enjoy...

But at the same time... watching both of them covered in each other's tears and sweat, seeing their faces warped in delight and fear and pain as they comforted each other... their hands entwined as Black's head bobbed awkwardly, slightly in time with my own assaulting plunges...

They were whispering apologies and condolences to one another, but I did not care to listen. I was so close to coming now. I heard N moan and shut his eyes tightly, the familiar sound of his climax. He fell back onto his back, panting and crying. Suddenly, I was filled with rage; this boy made him come... how could he... how _dare _he...

I impaled him as forcefully and quickly as I could manage, the slick resistance almost rubbing me raw. But I didn't care. I fucked his body mercilessly, tearing his bottom towards my pelvis to force every inch of myself into him, the sound of his skin meeting mine mixing with his now unrestraint begs and sobs. He had had enough, but I had not.

It proved satisfying. I felt the familiar instinctive shudder down my body, and I was pushed over the edge. I came, digging my nails once more into that now marred skin, relishing the tightening and relaxing of all the muscles in my body. I remained in Black's body for quite some time before pulling myself out; as soon as he was freed from my grasp, he collapsed onto the floor, trembling and weeping. It did not take me long to regain my composure.

I stood up, looking down on the two children who lay before me. The once pleasing cries were now perturbing. I curled my lip up in disgust.

"Look at you two," I stated, my breaths now back to normal. "Was it worth it, N? Look at who you let touch you. He's nothing more than a sniveling child. He is not worthy of even your presence. How ever would you allow it? You must not think highly of yourself. Hopefully now, you realize how untrustworthy people are. He filled you with promises of love, and yet he could not save you or yourself. Reflect on that. You won't make the same mistake again, I pray. I will be in my bedroom once you finally contain yourself. The door will be unlocked."

I walked towards the entrance of his room, turning the knob and walking through the doorway. I looked back for a moment to catch one final glimpse of the two before I left. The two boys were embracing one another, both crying and shaking in each other's arms. Both their faces were not pained; I swear I saw a glimmer of contentment in their eyes through those tears, shining through their bruises and scrapes.

I snarled and whirled around, exiting. As I walked to my bedchamber, I could not remove the image of their complacent features out of my mind. Had I broken them correctly?

I will not wait long for him.


	3. Broken

This third installment of Dreams was written at the request of my awesome friend, Girrrrl (aka Girl-Apart5 on or A-Mad-Hatter on dA, look her up if you haven't holy crap man). Girrrl is a sucker for Isshushipping and mushy lovely-dovey romantic martyr crap that kind of makes me squirm while writing, but it was for her sake...!

This fic umm includes such fine kinks as gay rape, implied incest, strong violence (pretty gory but NOT like chopping off limbs and intestines flying shit, sorry gurofags), language, Ghetsis being a complete and utter psychopathic douchebag... eugh really do I have to list these? Does anyone read this stuff at the beginning? Blah blah blah shut up Ginny we get the picture, jesus.

Reviews are always cool though yeah thanks yeah 8D

* * *

><p><strong>-3rd person-<strong>

"N," Black groaned through grit teeth as his lover's embrace rubbed at his wounds. "N, stop crying... it's okay..." He felt N's fingers curl on his back, balling the tattered fabric of his jacket into his palms. His sobs worsened at the attempt at comfort.

"Black...! This is _all my fault_...!" the child wailed, unable to forgive himself. "I wasn't careful enough! I could've hid them... I should've known...!" Black sighed and slowly ran his hand up and down the crying boy's back, unsure of how to console him now. He was in so much pain himself; he could feel the warmth of blood between his thighs, a sensation that scared him. But he had to fake his courage enough to fool N... and perhaps even himself.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine. We'll just find a way to-" Black was cut off when he felt N abruptly let go of him and stood up. Struggling on his wobbling legs, N staggered to the entrance of his bedroom.

"N!" he cried. "Where are you going?" He stopped walking momentarily, his knees buckling under him and sending him to the floor. N hid his tear-stained face in his hands.

"I have to go to him... you heard what he said. He's expecting me..." Black ran to him, fighting to ignore the excruciating pain that riddled his body. _I have to fight this_, he thought to himself. _N is in much greater danger than I am... those bruises... god knows what Ghetsis has done to him..._

"No, I won't let you. Look at you, N. You can't even stand on your own. You need rest. I won't let you suffer any more in the hands of that bastard. Please don't worry about me. I won't let him hurt either of us. I'm just going to go talk to him."

Black was lying. He _knew_ there was no talking to that man. That psychotic, hurtful man whose mere mention left a horrible taste on the boy's tongue. He fought back tears as he remembered the assault on him just minutes before. Black had never experienced such raw fear before. The air in the room had become stale and heavy when Ghetsis had entered. Something about the man's presence just dripped with malice and hate. Even before he had been attacked, Black had always sensed that unease.

Thinking now to N, a tear escaped from his eye, though he turned to prevent him from seeing. How could he keep these secrets from him? His father had hurt him in the past? _Raped _him? It almost crushed Black's heart to hear that he wouldn't trust him enough to tell him. But he couldn't blame N. There was obviously something deeply rooting the two together. Black would do anything to prevent it from happening again, even in his weakened state.

Black placed his hands under N's chin, drawing his face up to lock eyes.

"Please, promise me you'll rest here. I'll be back soon. I... I love you, N." Tears welled in the larger boy's emerald eyes, his shoulders quaking as he struggled to form words. He was truly terrified for his lover's well-being. N knew his father well, and knew how little mercy he had left in that stone-cold heart of his.

But N had to trust Black. As hard as it was, he had to dismiss those words his father spoke. He _had _to trust him, even if every fiber of his being screamed and pleaded for him to resist.

"I love you too, Black."

* * *

><p><strong>-1st person-<strong>

As I laid on top of my comforter, attempting to read the book in my hands but failing, I could not keep my hands from trembling. Sheer rush of adrenaline, I assume. As silly as it sounded, this child was intimidating me. _Me_. Not for his size or power or wealth or any combination of reasonable traits, no. Simply because of his infatuation with my son. The thought of him lusting over my N was driving me mad. I had only proof of kissing, but I knew by the lustful look in that boy's eyes that he seduced him further.

How was this possible? A lowly trainer being able to manipulate him so easily? Had this been a side effect of my own faulty misleadings?

No, it couldn't be. _Years _of hard work, executed so meticulously and perfectly. I hadn't faltered. This was simply an... unknown variable thrown into the equation. N had best arrive soon, or I will wrench the very life out of the both of them in that corrupted playroom of his. I could start anew. I was still young enough. The satisfaction of watching the two of them beg for-

A rapping at my door interrupted my rather frantic thought processes.

"Enter," I called. I was expecting to see my wiry-framed son, but instead, I was greeted by the Shadow Triad holding the other boy I had been fuming about.

This was certainly going to make things more... interesting.

"What brings you here, Black, dearest?" I said with a grin, setting my book down on a side table. The ninjas vanished and the child still remained in the doorway. His small hands were balled into fists... so obviously shaken. "Come, sit down next to me. I wish to discuss something with you."

"_You_..." he spoke through grit teeth, snarling at me. "You... you sick _fuck_!"

"Such strong language for such a young boy," I tsked, shaking my head as a slight scold. "Is that any way to speak to your superiors?" His efforts to wound me were amusing.

"You are _not _a superior. You are the lowest excuse for a human being. You're nothing but a-"

"I like you," I interrupted, pulling to my feet. As I approached Black, I saw him stiffen. But he refused to flinch as I stood in front of him. "You've been through so much, and still you act so noble. It's definitely an admirable trait. What about that boy has you so smitten, I wonder?" I grabbed him by the chin and raised his face to look into his eyes and he did not pull away. His eyes narrowed as I met them, not caring to break my gaze. I saw a glisten of fear in them, hidden behind a thin layer of unfallen tears. "And I also can't help but wonder... what about you drew _him_ in so well?"

He grit his teeth at me, then yanked out of my grasp.

"That's none of your concern."

"Mmm, but I can't help but feel like it _is_, dear. I have spent many years keeping that wretched love interest of yours under strict conditions. You were _not _part of my original plan. A wrench into this elaborate machine, if you will. _Years _breaking him into-"

"You mean years _raping _your _son_." This struck a nerve in me, although I couldn't quite determine why. Yes, he was right. I am not ignorant. I know what society thought of such practices. 'Rape.' A word he seethed, so obviously disgusted. I was not offended by his accusation. I do not care about societal morals, a construct of weak-minded thinking. Perhaps I was angered that he had the audacity to interrupt me. I took him by the throat this time, shoving him harshly against the door. I thought I would take advantage of the connotations surrounding this word.

"Ahh yes," I whispered in his ear, smiling at the way his breath came out in rasped hisses. "There was _that_, wasn't there? It was part of the plan, you see. To break down everything that held him up. I do believe he was six years old, the first time I took him." Black's eyes bulged, a hitched gasp coming from his throat. Anger was brewing in him; I could almost feel it. "I told him it was because I loved him and was teaching him the harshness of humanity. But do you really think that was why? No, you're not stupid. I think you know as well as I do why I... _raped_ him." I spat the word out in the same fashion he had. "That way his voice cracks when he screams for mercy, the beautiful lines his tears streak across his flushed face... the way his ass tightens so perfectly against my cock when he comes... unchanged, even after fifteen years." He attempted to protest, but my grip around his neck wrenched it to a mere squeak. "But I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about, yes?"

I should've expected resistance, but my guard was not as strong as was required. A foot collided with my throat and knocked me off my feet, breaking my grasp around the boy's neck. I stumbled but I did not fall. Enraged by his action, I took grip of his hair and forced it against the doorframe. The cracking sound of his skull colliding with wood reverberated through my room as he slumped to the floor, a small pool of crimson blood collecting in the crevice of his ear.

That color will undoubtedly look divine on him.

* * *

><p>I summoned the Shadow Triad to take him to the basement, to the room that had been abandoned for far too long. I had told any grunt who had the nerve to ask me about said room that it had been built to punish traitors and those who failed too many missions. It was not true. In all honesty, I had it made it for future use, as well as a place to serve N's more... special punishments. I slightly regret not using it more. No matter.<p>

Black was a strong individual, one with a drive I admired but with impulses too unpredictable for my taste. He had some fire in him brought out by his obvious feelings for my son. N was so passive now, so accepting and tolerant of his treatment. He lost his defensive drive. Fight or flight instincts replaced by hiding behind a strict wall of apathy. His struggles were weaker, his cries a little softer. While this made things easier on me, I sometimes found myself yearning for resistance. This new child would definitely put up a fight... one I would be _delighted_ to endure.

I was going to tear him down. Break down that strength. Dull his impulsivity. Snuff out that wild fire that burned in him. Leave him a shell like the husk of a person he desired most. How much love could be harbored between two broken individuals?

I stepped into the dim room quietly, the eerie silence broken only by my breaths. It was cold. Black lay slumped against the wall, naked from the waist down, a collar worn as I ordered. He was bound to the wall by a chain that attached to the leather around his neck. I couldn't hold back a smirk. He was chained up like an animal. It was perfect; his limbs were still free, but those chains would undoubtedly bind down some of that arrogance of him.

Grabbing him by the back of his too-tight collar, I shoved the child into the stone, hearing him let out a quick groan as his cheek collided with the wall. Black's slightly ragged gasps quickened as I grabbed a handful of his bottom. It was like I knew exactly what he was fearing. I dug my nails into his pale skin, watching as his entire bottom half stiffened. He would probably regret this automatic response.

"What's wrong, hmm?" I whispered into his ear as I drew my dagger silently from its sheath, still holding onto him with one hand. He did not react, most likely preparing for what would come not far in the future. The fact he was not fighting me showed the cracks I was forming in his facade. He was beginning to fear me. Anticipate abuse. So he _is _breakable after all...

"I rather like you on your knees," I commented, although I do not think he understood what I was inferring. I hovered the knife over his calf, resisting the urge to drive it in. Carefully, now... this must be perfect... at just the right moment... "You would want me to fuck you up against this wall, wouldn't you, boy? I'd love to take you again..." I dug my nails in further, causing his body to clench up again from the assault. Perfect timing. As his muscles tightened, I drove my knife deep into his calf until I felt a hard resistance against the tip. Black screamed harrowingly as I tore the blade down, slicing a deep gash and shredding through tendons. The dagger cut through like a sword would air, so smooth and fluid.

The boy tried so hard to turn around and see what had happened, sheer shock or fear overloading his senses. But I would not allow it. This was for _my _amusement. I did not want anything distracting me when I finally had the pleasure of seeing his face as he catches sight of his wounds, stumbling and succumbing to the pain for the first time... his look of terror was a beautiful thing to behold, I had found, and I looked forward to it.

Shoving him into the wall to prevent any chance of escape, I thrust the knife in the same location on the back of his other leg. His choked cries grew sharply louder as it penetrated his skin, blood surfacing quickly and pouring out on either side while slicing ligaments. As I finished my handiwork, I stepped back, jerking the blade once more and severing his Achilles tendon.

Sobbing, the boy fell to his side, clutching the backs of his legs as his face was twisted in utter anguish. Blood seeped between his fingers and dribbled onto the floor. I saw tears fall from his eyes. Success. His facade had been broken. No longer the stoic, stubborn child who had defied me just hours before.

"Look at you, sniveling at my feet," I teased, wishing to taunt his bravery once more. "Have you admitted defeat, boy? Are you going to stay down beneath me, like you belong?"

As predicted, he attempted to stand to his feet, obviously not well-thought out. Too rash for his own good. As soon as Black put any of his weight at his toes, he collapsed again in a fit of cries. I couldn't help but laugh at his efforts.

"I'd suggest you continue groveling," I continued, "or those severed muscles of yours will never grow back together properly. Now, let's put your pitiful state to good use, shall we?"

I heard him choke back a sob as I slowly stepped behind him. What little drive he had left was fading quickly; the child barely fought back as I pulled his pants to his knees. His heavy gasps from tolerating the pain quickened as the fabric brushed against his wounds.

All I needed was one more shove, one more blow to his gallant front, and he would topple with ease. There would be so little of N and him left. They would no longer be the two each of them "fell in love" with. Two scarred individuals who can only demand comfort and not reciprocate it. They'd be too needy... and so easily retained for further use by no one other than me.

Before I even removed his boxers, an idea came to mind. The image of N's beautiful, horrified face flashed in my memories. It would be such a missed opportunity not to see his delicate features so distressfully warped. I'd string him along for just a bit longer, though.

"You know, I would hate to waste such a glorious occasion alone. I think I know who should join us. I can't imagine he has learned his lesson yet."

"_No_," Black commanded with a groan, softly yet sternly, his limbs trembling violently from the pain. "Do what you have to... just... eugh, leave N out of this...!" I stood up and stood to the boy's side, striking his ribs with the heel of my foot. He crumpled to the ground in a heap so easily... it took much willpower not to strike him again. I was beginning to _love _watching him become so meek. It was so glorious when I thought back to a time not too long ago, when he was spewing insults and spitting in my face.

It won't be long, now.

* * *

><p>Normally, I would not take part in such trivial matters as transporting people. The Shadow Triad were for this necessary, yet trite, task. But I couldn't help but <em>want <em>to. It gave the brown-haired child time to reflect on his situation, perhaps even allow the helplessness of his predicament to finally settle in for what it's really worth.

I arrived at N's room to find him curled up on the floor. His even breaths made it obvious that he was asleep. I stared at him for a moment, glancing down at his injuries. The tranquil look on his face contrasted so beautifully with his wounds. His half-parted lips, still caked in dried blood, were highlighted starkly against his pale skin. Scraped knees were tucked so firmly against N's chest now covered by the younger boy's jacket. Dark purple blotches over his eye, over the bridge of his nose... down his neck...

The marks shot me back into reality. His hair was wound around my fingers and yanked firmly, and I watched as his viridian eyes quickly fluttered open and then shut again. N did not fight back, but rather covered his face in his hands in shame. I allowed it for the time being. How lucky he was that I am merciful.

I had no desire to see him bleed at the moment. I just wanted to wound him a bit with guilt. It was surprisingly easy; he has such a weak mind, so delicate and easy to fracture.

"I'm hurt, N," I mused, attempting to sound upset. I realized that I would become more convincing if I was more gentle, and let go of the grip on his locks. The boy flopped to the floor without any effort to catch himself. Giving in to hopelessness.

But I did not want him totally broken, yet. I decided to test his limits.

"I've given you so much. I gave you life, I gave you a home, fed you, raised you, I taught you right from wrong. I asked so little of you. And yet, you go and pursue your love elsewhere. How am I to feel, N? How am I supposed to accept you showing so little gratitude?"

"I'm sorry, Ghetsis..." he whispered, his voice slightly muffled by his hands. "I didn't mean to-"

"Spare me your weak apologies. I want you to _prove _it to me, N. Convince me you are remorseful." I grabbed his wrist to move his hands from his face and he immediately flinched and cried out, terrified of the contact. A smile curled up the side of my face at the realization that he still had some fear left in him, still dreading the punishment and touch. _This _was the child I enjoyed the most. _This _is what I wanted to chip away and reveal.

But he still had not lost it completely. That stolid numbness was still very much in the way, and I could not _wait _to destroy it.

"Tell me you hate him," I said sternly, holding his arms to the floor by the wrists, allowing me to stare deeply into his eyes. A thin haze of tears reflected the sickeningly artificial light of the room. N pursed his lips as he fought the moral battle brewing inside him. His efforts to keep calm were amusing, to say the least.

"I-I... I can't...!" he squeaked, grimacing as my fingers tightened around his wrists. "I'm sorry, Ghetsis, but I... I love Black...!"

Something about hearing him say this enraged me. I had planned to do this with a mask of finesse, but I snapped. The word "love" coming out of his mouth, defying my request, the tears that overflowed and trickled down his cheeks... _something_ pushed me over the edge. Lifting him was so easy as I flung him against the wall, hearing a sickening crack as his wrist made impact with the hard surfaced. He cried out loudly as I held him there. N's right hand hung limply, but I could not care.

"You _love _Black?" I snarled, glaring into his now wide pupils. I chuckled, although it came out more as a cackle as I felt my emotions get the best of me. "As if you know anything about _love_. So the boy fucked you, and now you think you're in love with him. Are you _really_ that stupid?" N sniffled as his eyes nearly shut completely, striving to hold back more tears from falling. His cockled lips stretched over his cheeks in a grimace.

"But you... you-" I laughed again, this time not holding back. He really _was _that naive! I knew exactly what he was going to say, and I could not _wait _to devastate him with the truth he had lived off of all these years.

"I'm glad to see you actually believed me all these years." I brought my knee to the crotch of his boxers, gently nudging at his groin. "You honestly thought I did it out of love... ohh N, that just warms my heart to hear. You've been nothing but a manipulated pawn your entire life. You thought I was showing you how much I cared about you?" My grip tightened again on his wrists and I felt the bones of his right hand shift awkwardly. He screamed like a child; how ironic. "I fucked you because I absolutely _abhorred_ you. You are good for nothing but your body. I expected perfection from you, but all you did was fail me. I couldn't help but get _some _use out of you."

I felt his body go limp under my grasp and I let go. N collapsed into a crumpled heap on the carpet, bringing his knees to his chest as he sobbed. He was not holding back anymore; the wall he had built to shield his emotions had been violently toppled, and he could do nothing but let them pour out. Hardly a tear fell down his cheeks, but he gasped and whined as if weeping. Choking, drooling, trembling in his own comfortless embrace. Truly lost. Truly heartbroken and ruined.

I couldn't help but rub salt in the wounds.

"What makes you think that boy isn't manipulating you? Regardless of what you think, people lie, N. They lie to get what they want. He could've just been using you to get more information on our organization."

"Please..." he cried through hiccupped heaves, softly but so pleading. "I don't want to hear anymore..."

"But that's doubtful, in all honesty. More than likely, he just wanted to use your body. You were always just another ass to fuck."

"Daddy, please, I don't want-"

"Just like you were to m-"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" N screamed, forcing his face into his knees as he wailed. "I don't care anymore...! I won't ever leave you again! I'm sorry! Just please, please stop!" I stepped back, waving my hand to summon the Shadow Triad, who seemed to materialize behind me. I was pleased with how this had turned out.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind witnessing something. Come." Not that he had a choice, anyway. Two of the ninjas lifted him to the floor and he did not protest. They trailed behind me, his legs dragging against the carpet as we exited and proceeded to the basement. I said nothing as I heard him sniffling the entire way.

* * *

><p>The hinges squealed as I opened the rusted door, finding Black propped up against the wall. He was now shirtless, the black undershirt he had once wore now wrapped and tied both of his legs together, probably to work as some makeshift tourniquet. The bleeding was hardly contained, however; a small puddle had formed at his feet.<p>

I had never noticed how immaculate his skin was until now.

"Black!" I heard N cry out behind me, starting to run towards the injured boy. I reached out my arm as a sign to halt and he did so with little waver. The sitting child looked up and I saw a glint of hope in his eyes, obviously pleased to see my son again. But I would not allow them to reunite. Not yet.

"Do not approach him, N," I commanded. "You told me you no longer cared for this boy, but words can only go so far. You will have to prove it to me. Do not move." I didn't bother looking at him. I knew he would obey, albeit hesitantly.

As I walked slowly towards the child on the floor, he whimpered; I almost chuckled, noting that with that collar around his neck and the pitiful sound he mewled, he looked like an abused dog. My feet stopped about a yard away as I gazed down on him. Noting my stare, he broke eye contact. What had become of a once such gallant hero?

"Tell me what you and this boy did, N," I said sternly, not breaking my gawk at the bleeding mess of a person in front of me. "Tell me in great detail how you two came together and found this... love." Black placed his hands behind his head as if to shield himself from a blow. His suffering was barely hidden now.

"N, just... do it..." he managed to spit out with a groan. "I'll endure it..."

"Still have some fight left in you, eh? I'll see to it that you regret ever having touched my son, and break you down until you are nothing. N knows better not to lie or to disobey me. I see well through his lies. And if he happens to be foolish enough to try, I'll make sure the both of you will breathe your last breaths in this dark dungeon." My threats were not empty. I had this scenario planned out perfectly in my mind, and their unstable variables would not be tolerated. If they saw it fit to unbalance the balanced equation, I would not attempt to fix it; they would be disposed of.

I knelt down and pressed my lips against the child's, bringing my own together and kissing unresponsive flesh. "Did he kiss you, N?" Holding the boy's wrists against the wall, I planted small pecks down his cheeks and reached his neck. Breath hitched and whimpered, muscles stiffening and trembling. "Did he tease your neck so painstakingly that it left welts on your skin? _Answer me_, boy."

"Y-Yes," N stammered, his voice hardly above a whisper. I didn't have to see his face to sense his terror. The child under me began pulling away from my touch lightly, and I yanked the chain attached to the leather around his neck. He gagged and choked and stopped moving, giving in quickly to resistance. I heard N gasp softly. So obviously shaken.

"And then he... touched me, my arms and my sides and... he saw my scars, and I told him they were from pokemon, but they were from _you_, daddy, and... he said nice things to me, and his touches didn't hurt like... yours..." N spoke slowly to my surprise. I was so used to his words coming out in quick jumbled syllables.

I ran my hands roughly over Black's pallid skin, tracing fingertips around the delicate curves of his jutting bones. Goosebumps flared across his body as I caressed his wiry arms. I traced circles across his chest, chuckling at the slight moans that escaped his lips. He was fighting back the pleasure, so welcoming after all of that pain from those gashes I'm sure. I have never been a selfless lover by any means, but it was intoxicating to watch the boy struggle with holding back such strong, differing emotions. Humiliation, pain, exhaustion, helplessness... and now, pleasure... I would drag it out longer than necessary to relish his response to the new feeling for unquestionably the last time.

Black pulled away when my hand travelled to his half-hard member, but like before, I ripped at the chain attached to his neck with my other hand. He retched and lurched back against the wall, fingers rapping nervously against the stone floor, the tapping of his fingernails echoing softly through the room.

"Black touched me there, too, but he did it slowly and carefully and, I don't know, _sweetly_, like... he cared... he made me feel good. I was a little scared, but it felt good..."

With a simple twisting stroke, I was able to elicit another sound from him as he hardened nearly instantly. It was obvious he was still young and experienced, so sensitive and reactive to every slight sensation that travelled through him. I began jerking him rhythmically to the loud breaths he drew, not taking much care to be gentle. This was a punishment, after all. When my nails haphazardly scraped against the head as I drew up my hand, he whimpered and shut his eyes tightly. I now watched only his face, concentrated only on his troubled and distressed features as his grimace tightened across his cheeks, free-falling tears trapping themselves between the firmly pursed lips.

"Look, N," I called to my son, hoping to humiliate the boy once more. "He's practically sobbing. Your heroic lover is sobbing from this. He's terrified; can you not see the blatant horror on his face?" The simple words must have chipped at Black's spirits, for a breath caught in his throat and the crying accelerated. I did not look to N, but I could practically sense his trepidation. I was breaking him. Destroying the strength in this child N so desperately clung to. By knocking down his might, N's crumbled with it.

I continued as I grew tired of the silence. "Would you care to tell me what proceeds, or would you rather I take matters into my own hands?"

"N-No!" N spluttered in panic. "That's not...! I... he..." Fed up with his bumbling, I seized the collar of the injured boy and dragged his head to the floor, forcing his bottom to rise as his body weight shifted off his gashed legs. I cupped his ass in my hands, drawing my fingers to my palm and grazing dark lines across his flesh in warning.

"_Please_!" the green-haired boy screamed. "Please, _no_, he made sure I was ready, daddy! He didn't... oh god, please don't-!"

I hated preparation. It was unnecessary and vile to even _think _about touching another in a way I wished not to. I was too mighty for such things, too august and important to be _made_ to perform something. I wished not to be made lowly. But I had to allow it this once. As hard as it was to stomach, it was essential for the moment. To stop mimicking their unforgivable act would cause a less poignant impression.

Regardless... there was no indication on the severity of such acts...

With this pleasing notion, I slipped a digit inside him, barely waiting before forcing another. Black pressed his forehead against the cobblestone as he sharply drew in his breath, his limbs quaking under the rather sudden assault.

"How did this feel, boy?" I questioned with a snort, hoping to insinuate how N's vague answers could have been easily skewed. Displeased by his lack of immediate answer, I withdrew my hand and freed my own erection from behind my robes. It had been _aching _for this, and my self-control gave me quite the boost to my ego. It had gone according to plan. I was able to hold myself back from such petty human flaws as lust. Truly, I was superhuman. Truly, I was perfect.

When I impaled the child below me, both screamed out in a sort of mutual empathy. How interesting. Somehow, his body seemed much sweeter than it had before; perhaps his obvious shining weakness gave me a sense of victory, a feeling of success and gratitude. He had been stronger before. He had held back his chokes and sobs, trying so hard to frustrate me. The boy should have known better than to test _me_. I return such challenges ten-fold. I do not crack under vindication, especially from a young, arrogant _boy_.

The very thought of his arrogance flared my anger, and I thrusted into him without restraint. How _dare _he touch what was mine. How _dare _he think he could get away with it. And even when confronted, he had such nerve to hold an unbreakable facade. _Hah_. This child could never be taught a lesson harsh enough about questioning my power. Even when being fucked senseless against a stone floor, chained and beaten and severely injured, "raped" by the father of the boy he boldly "loved," he still deserved so much more. Death would be a merciful escape I would refuse him for as long as I could possibly manage.

I heard screams, the owner of the voice not recognized, _hell_, it could have been both... it was probably both of them... but it was a blur now. There was no longer need for mercy. This was a punishment, it was personal; this boy seduced that which was mine and only _mine_, a body that _I_ owned and that which was made from _me_, born from nothing but pure genetics and utmost perfection; this boy _fucked_ the only thing that I held to be pure and near and dear and _my own_.

I barely experienced anything at this point but those distant shrieks and blind fury, no friction or pleasure or pain; I did not feel the child slump to the floor, going limp from lack of blood or fear or exhaustion or pain or whatever was occurring during those moments.

Only after I felt slim fingers touch my shoulder from behind did I snap back into reality. It was N. His face was flushed a deep scarlet, swollen and damp with tears, harboring an expression of either sadness or anger or... it did not matter. He was fighting back. He was grasping that last piece of himself that remained hopeful and gallant, and it was my final opportunity to snatch it away.

I stood up, pulling out of the unresponsive body, and grasped the front of N's jacket, forcing him with uncontrolled strength into the wall. He yelped as he made contact, the look of helplessness beginning to return almost at once.

"You are no longer of any use to me now, N. You served your purpose, and despite my most methodical efforts, still managed to become tainted. You have become too flawed; too..." I wrapped my fingers around the handle of my dagger that rested at my belt, jerking it quickly from its sheath and lunging it into his abdomen, slicing through skin and viscera and vessels, the warmth of blood pooling against my hand as soon as I reached the hilt. I heard him gasp and hitch as his lungs filled with fluid.

"...imperfect."

I jerked the handle up as I tore it out, dropping the blade to the floor and instantly turning around. I heard a soft thud as his knees hit the floor and then a louder thump as his body collided. Rage was still blurring my reasoning and judgment as I stumbled to the entrance of the dungeon, glancing back once more at the two children.

Two bodies, awkwardly sprawled across the floor, two sources of blood feeding a crimson puddle between them. Two utterly broken individuals; broken convictions, broken minds, broken bodies. Their wills were bound as tightly as I had thought. Where one had fallen, so did the other so easily.

How utterly self-destructive this concept of "love" turned out to be.


	4. Epilogue

LOOK I FINALLY WROTE AN EPILOGUE

I TOLD YOU THEY WEREN'T DEAD GOSH

* * *

><p>"Black...!" N shrieked, his voice distorted by the gurgling of blood rising in his throat. As he opened his mouth to speak, his words were caught in his chest, and he fell into a fit of coughs. Covering his mouth with the corner of his elbow, he shook Black violently with his uninjured arm. He could think of nothing else but waking him. The heaviness in his chest was blooming out towards his limbs, but it held little significance. He just needed to see those chocolate brown eyes again, assuring him everything was going to be okay...<p>

Attempting to waste no time, N stumbled towards the door, clutching tightly to the wound at his abdomen. He was fading consciousness quickly, but fought the flourishing blackness that had begun overtaking his vision. Running on sheer willpower and drive. He had no choice. To give up would mean to die here, and to do so would be an utter insult to Black and every ray of hope he had given N.

He did not get far; a sudden shock of pain riddled his every nerve, and he collapsed. Tears gathered in his eyes as he saw Black's body in the periphery of his fading sight. N... had failed him. He could've stopped this. He could've-

A sharp shove to the shoulder sent N onto his back and jerked him into slighter consciousness, startled at the sudden contact. His mind screamed but no noise escaped his lips as thoughts of his father's wrath flooded within, expecting a blow that would put him out of his conflicted misery. He meant to put up his arms as some sort of haphazard line of defense, but the pained numbness had taken over, and he could only lay there and accept it.

N heard a peculiar sound and a cool mist tickle his chin. Looking up, he saw the familiar masked face of one of his father's servants. Shadow Triad. The man was spraying a potion on N's chest in an attempt to fix his wound.

"Take him," the man said as he gestured to Black briefly before removing the scarf around his head and wrapping it around N's abdomen. "The nearest hospital is in Opelucid. This potion won't cure you, but it'll help control the bleeding. You need to hurry, Lord N."

N sat up as he felt his head clear somewhat, taking time in standing up. The servant ran over to Black and sprayed what was left in the bottle on his wounds before carefully picking the boy up.

"You can take my braviary. It won't take you long to get there. Please, Lord N, follow me." The older man hurried to the doorway and N followed, still grasping his wound, climbing the stone stairs in as much a hurry as he could manage. There was no time to question the intentions. N had no other choice.

Every step was like another stab to that spot, ripping and tearing at the flesh that so desperately tried to mend itself. The realization that his father had gravely tried to kill him... it had not settled yet. The fear and terror of wrath had vanished in what seemed like an instant; now, all that drove him was pure determination. This motivation was unlike his drive for the freedom of his friends. No, even that harbored an ounce of doubt. This was... almost instinctual. There was no other thought process involved.

_Black... I have to... save him... help him before... before he bleeds too much... _

Once outside, the man from the Shadow Triad gestured to his belt.

"Lord N," he spoke, his voice stern but still humbled, "release the ball from my right hip." N did not hesitate, did not consider the possible reprocussions. Sure enough, a braviary flew from the ball, screeching loudly before swooping back down next to the group. It kneeled and spread its wings. The man placed Black's limp body on its back, stroking its feathers as the bird did not protest.

"Go."

For a brief moment, N faltered, stopping as he laid his own hands on the braviary's back.

"Why did you help us?" N choked, fighting the blood that ran up his throat. That same familiar seering pain... if he could just wait moments longer...! He felt that he needed to know why a servant of his father would go against commands. It made no sense... there was no logic in-

"You are to be the future king." He got on one knee in a bow of respect, his head dipping low in the gesture. "I cannot allow such rash decisions by my master to interfere with the writing of history."

Quickly, N straddled the body of the bird, reaching back a hand to hold onto Black's body. He could feel the harsh heartbeat through the small of his back. It was a hopeful sign, but only for a short moment.

The creature beat its mighty wings before ascending back into the air. N struggled to find his balance as he clinged for dear life. For that brief second that he relocked eye contact, the green-haired boy could no longer manage to find his voice amongst the burning in his throat. He mouthed a strained "Thank you" before the braviary took off in a soaring burst. The altitude made his head dizzy as he felt his pulse wracking through his eardrums.

_Please, hold... _Tha-Thump. _hold on, Bla- _Tha-Thump. _Black you c- _THA-THUMP. _can't d- _THA-THUMP. _die I_- THA-THUMP.

Darkness.

Time passed. N wasn't sure how long he had been laying in his hospital bed when he awoke in a stupored daze, the rhythmic _beep _of his heart monitor filling the otherwise silent room. He touched his chest slowly, expecting to feel the warmth of blood as he remembered before he had blacked out, but only the soft texture of cloth bandages greeted him.

He was alive. His father hadn't won. Black had-

The green-haired boy lunged out of his bed as soon as the other had crossed his mind, pulling at the wires attached to his chest and the IV needle at his arm. Pain blossomed over his chest as he ran down the hallway, desperately seeking his dear friend's room. N heard a nurse call out to him but he did not turn. He _had _to know Black was all right.

His frantic search paid off as he recognized the other boy's initials outside of a small room. N found Black there, lying unconcious in a reclined bed, a blanket wrapped awkwardly around his body as his bandaged legs were exposed. The familiar hum of machines filled the air. A steady mechanical _beep_ as the monitor recorded the rhythm of his heart beats.

N was unendingly grateful for the reminder that he was okay.

"Your friend," the tall boy heard a voice whisper behind him. It was one of the nurses. Her face was washed over with apprehension as she held a clipboard tightly to her chest. "He needed intense surgery to repair his leg muscles. Over two hundred stitches. He's going to need a lot of rehabilitation to walk again."

N frowned slightly as he walked towards Black's bed, sighing as he sat down in the flimsy chair next to the other's bed. He was silent for a long moment as he looked down at Black's face.

"Can I... wake him up?" The question was a silly one, he assumed. But it was worth a try at the very least.

"I'm not sure if he will yet," the young woman replied as she scribbled onto her clipboard, recording his vital signs from the monitor. "He's been out for a while. You can hold his hand though, if you'd like."

As the nurse turned and left, N placed his trembling hand on Black's. His flesh was cold and pale. Still, he laced his fingers with the other boy's, finding deep comfort in the contact.

For the first time in a long time, N smiled.

"Black..." His grip tightened as he spoke. "We're going to be okay, Black. It's going to be okay. You'll get better, and fight the elite four, and... we're going to win. We'll take down my father, I know it...! It's... it's going to be okay...!"

N felt tears well up in his eyes for reasons he could not quite put his finger on. He felt so helpless, even after triumphing and surviving such harrowing tortures. The odds had been against them, and they succeeded, but... he couldn't help but still feel lost and unsure. The world he thought he knew was quickly crumbling to nothing, and it had been so hard to understand and accept.

The boy nearly jumped as he swore he felt a small squeeze at his hand; a quick glance to Black's face told him he was still unconscious. Perhaps he had imagined it. But even so, N couldn't help but smile slightly. It brought him the ounce of hope he needed.

"It's... going to be okay...!"


End file.
